The invention relates to a method and a device for hot stamping.
EP 0 089 494 A2 describes a method for stamping flexible webs by means of band-shaped hot stamping foils. In order to increase the operating speed, the web with the hot stamping foil is guided over a larger distance along a heated surface of a support body and the web and hot stamping foil are together pressed against the heated surface of the support body by several pressure rollers arranged at a distance from one another along the heated surface. This makes it possible to achieve at least a five-fold increase in the operating speed. A device for carrying out the method is characterized by the arrangement of a roller cage which is formed in such a way that the rollers can gradually be applied to a stamping roller progressively from the inside to the outside. The stamping roller is driven according to the invention via a coupling with varying torque, for example a magnetic particle coupling or via an electronic torque control, in particular by means of an electric shaft.